Like a Cinderella Story
by kaustic-kiwi
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha were friends when they were young. But when Kagome's dad dies and Kagome dissapears, Inuyasha is left alone to public scorn and Kagome forgets about true friendship. What happens when they meet again looking for the love they lost? r
1. Chapter 1

Like a Cinderella Story 

Kiwi: Hey people, long time no-see. They were not kidding when they said four hours of homework a night, then add in swimming… yeah I've been busy. But, but but! I have decided to re-edit and repost this lovely fic. I really do like it, but I know I could work out a few things better. The result will be that a lot of things will be changed. Also, the first few chapters will probably be really long because I am combining some of the editied originals. Yeah, hope you enjoy!

This is in modern times, and things are a lot more Westernized. I hope to clear things up as I go.

'Kay, slight warning: Kagome might be a bit OOC, but it is really only because in the actual series I think they make Kagome seem so helpless and girly. Not that that's a bad thing, just that in this story she is a bit more assertive, at least for now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Cinderella, just the hare-brained idea for this fic!

Chapter 1 

Dream sequence…

"_But mom," squeaked a little Kagome, "You know I can't dance!"_

"_There's nothing to it," her mother replied as she pushed Kagome along to Inuyasha._

"_Mom, I ain't dancing with a girl!" cried an equally frustrated young half demon._

"_Please Inuyasha, just one dance," his mother cooed._

"_No, it'll be embarrassing! I have a reputation you know!"_

"_What reputation?" asked a thoroughly displeased Kagome._

"_Kagome, be nice," her mother scolded, "you have do dance with him after all."_

"_Do I have to!" asked both participants at simultaneously._

"_Yes," answered their mothers as they shoved them out into the group of dancers._

"_Ugh," grumbled Inuyasha, "well, better get this over with."_

"_Uh, Inuyasha? I don't know how to dance," mumbled Kagome. Inuyasha's ears perked in irritation._

"_Ugh. Look, just follow me and twirl when I tell you," Kagome nodded. She had seen how people look like when they danced in movies, and as soon as she and Inuyasha were positioned, she let him lead the way. Kagome trusted Inuyasha with all her heart, not caring that he was a half demon. Inuyasha actually began to relax, happy that nothing had really gone wrong. He trusted Kagome as much as she trusted him, glad to have found a friend that treated him like he was an equal. He smiled a little as they danced, then the dance floor mysteriously cleared of all dancers except them. _

"_Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, all fear of embarrassment gone and replaced with excitement, "it's just like a Cinderella story!" Inuyasha looked around and saw their mothers watching them._

"_Kagome," he whispered back, "remember to twirl when I say." Kagome nodded. "Ready? Twirl!" Kagome twirled as Inuyasha held her hand. They danced like that for the rest of the song, Kagome twirling when she was told and both smiling. They could hear whispers of how cute the looked together, but for once they didn't protest, just kept dancing until the song was over. _

"_Thanks Inuyasha," Kagome whispered as they posed for a picture. Inuyasha smiled and grabbed her hand._

"Hey," a light hair boy reached for a picture, "when was this?" A girl with long black hair and cinnamon eyes looked at the picture for a moment.

"Oh! I remember that! It was at my aunt's wedding, I was the flower girl. There are some more pictures of that under here," she dug under her bed until she pulled out a box with more pictures.

"You willingly wore such a frilly dress? Wow," the girl grinned ruefully.

"Yeah, I was young and stupid," she watched as the boy shuffled through the pictures. He stopped and stared at one.

"Who's this?" he asked and handed the girl the picture. Kagome looked at a picture of a nine-year old self in a white, lacy dress holding hands with a boy in a suit with long white hair and little white triangle ears to match on the top of his head.

"Hmm…" she said in confusion. "You know, I can't remember, but he seems really familiar…" _It's like the dream I had last night…_

"Kagome! Lunch is almost done!" called a voice from down the stairs, her roommate.

"Okay, thanks Sango!" the girl called back, "Hojo, do you wanna stay for lunch?"

"I can't, I need to be getting home. But I guess I'll see you later,"

"Okay, bye."

"Bye," Kagome heard Hojo go down the stairs and then out the door. She sighed and looked around. Kagome had been trying to clean her room when Hojo came over and offered to help. He was nice, but Kagome always felt that she didn't like him the way everyone thought she did. She looked back at the picture, almost laughing. She was not known to wear such pretty dresses or dance, but she had that night. But, she just could not recall the boy in the picture. Everything else stood out clearly in her memory, she had been the flower girl.

"Come to think of it, I can't remember the ring-boy… maybe that's who he is."

Kagome sighed as she held that very picture. She realized then that it had been awhile since she had seen her aunt. She had been away from home for a long time, her family dying somehow a few years ago. She sighed again in reflection, it seemed that many of her memories were always so hazy. She could not remember anything of her father and did not know how her brother, Souta, and her mother had died. She didn't even clearly remember coming into this are, only that she had a small job and went to school on a meager scholarship and lived with her best friend Sango.

"I wonder who this boy is…?"

"Kagome! Lunch!" Kagome put the picture back and stood up. _Well, what's past is past. I need to look to the future now, school is only in two days, _she thought to herself as she left her room.

_Thought I ran into you down on the street  
Then it turned out to only be a dream  
I made a point to burn all of the photographs  
She went away and then I took a different path  
I remember the face but I can't recall the name  
Now I wonder how whatsername has been _

Seems that she disappeared without a trace  
Did she ever marry old what's his face?  
I made a point to burn all of the photographs  
She went away and then I took a different path  
I remember the face but I can't recall the name  
Now I wonder how whatsername has been

Remember, whatever  
It seems like forever ago  
Remember, whatever  
It seems like forever ago  
The regrets are useless  
In my mind  
She's in my head  
I must confess  
The regrets are useless  
In my mind  
She's in my head  
From so long ago

(Go, Go, Go, Go..)

And in the darkest night  
If my memory serves me right  
I'll never turn back time  
Forgetting you, but not the time.

Green Day blared on the stereo and Inuyasha growled as he attempted to stuff all of his school supplies into his back pack. "Damn new supplies, and new schools," he growled. He had to move in with his brother after his freshman year for reasons he kept exclusively to himself. "Feh, at least Fluffy ain't here very often." Fluffy was actually Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older half-brother and most annoying reminder that Inuyasha was a worthless, filthy half breed, useless compared to his full demon brother. _Damn that Fluffy with his nose so high in the air, if it rained he would drown. _Inuyasha looked around at his handy work and sighed. _Not clean, but it'll do. At least I got all that junk to fit. Oh yeah, I just can't wait for school to start…_ he suddenly remembered an image from a wedding he had been at with a girl named Kagome. He remembered dancing with her, and her whispering, _"Inuyasha, it's just like a Cinderella story!" _Feh," he mumbled. _She left six years ago, never even said goodbye. She left me all alone…_ he recalled how she had been his friend, defending him and giving him a reason to fight. But when she left, he was all alone, no one to trust, the tormenting getting worse and he had no one to lean on. Not even now. He growled softly at those thoughts. Then he decided to go outside and wander around for a bit to clear his head.

Kagome ate lunch outside, still thinking about that dream. _Why does it feel like he was my only friend_? That couldn't be true, Sango was just inside the shrine they lived and worked in, finishing up her lunch. _Still.. it feels like…something's…missing… _Kagome stood up and dusted off her boy's jeans, the only things she had really felt comfortable in. She glanced up before turning around, and did a double take. She looked around for a second, and seeing no one there she turned around and went inside. _I could've sworn I saw that boy from my dream… man, now I'm going mental!_

Inuyasha contemplated as he walked around. He had not been in a suburban area this close to open land since he had been nine years old. _Since Kagome left… _When Kagome disappeared and the teasing intensified, Inuyasha had moved away with his mother into the city where they found a center for him. _Now I'm here…wait! Is-is that…? _He gaped when he saw Kagome sitting on a shrine's steps, wearing her classic baggy jeans and loose clothes while gazing off into space. _She-she's here. Jeeze Kagome, _he smiled,_ you never change, do you? _He sped up to hide behind a parked car when he saw her move from her pose. _What am I hiding for? Oh yeah, she left me and probably thinks me a filthy half-demon just like everyone else. _He looked through the window of the car and watched her look across the street, like she had seen him. _Crap! _But then she turned around and headed back inside. He caught sight of her eyes as she left, she looked so sad, not the Kagome he had once known. _What is going on here? _a confused dog-boy thought as he turned back home. _What is she doing here? Hey! What if she goes to my school? I guess we'll just have to wait and see…maybe I'm not alone after all…_

"Hey Kagome," Sango said as she walked into Kagome's room as Kagome sat on her bed reading some random book from the floor. "You okay?" She asked, ssitting on the bed. Sango was pretty, very fit from her martial arts training with long, dark brown hair and soft eyes outlined by her favorite light magenta shadow. She was tall and a bit girly in Kagome's opinion, but not a complete ditz and her best friend.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just getting ready for school, you know? Why?"

"Oh, well it's just that you seemed kinda down lately. You sure everything's all right?" Kagome knew she could tell her friend anything, so why not confide in her now?

"I had that dream again. It's so weird, like a memory."

"Again? With the cute half demon? Maybe it means something, like your destined for each other!" Sango swooned in a mock-sweet voice and Kagome stuck out her tongue. "But really," Sango continued, "You sure everything's all right? Nothing on your mind?"

"That's the problem. It feels almost like I should remember something, but I don't. I don't know."

"Hmm," Sango lifted herself and began walking out. "Maybe it's all the stress of school starting again. Get some sleep okay?" Then she left.

Kagome gazed out at the stars from her window before she fell asleep. _It would be nice, _she sighed, _it would be nice to know what is wrong with me…_

Kagome sighed as she walked threw the school doors. Another day, more fake smiling.

She bent over and wrote in her notebook that she carried with her everywhere:

_Another day, the same routine_

_Fake a smile _

_Hide a scream…_

Kagome sighed again. _How morbid is that?_ she thought. Not watching where she was going, she collided head-long into someone, notebook sent flying.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry for that," she looked up to her obstacle and gasped. Long silver hair and white ears to match, beautiful amber eyes, tall, strong… older? _It- It's him! From my dream! He's real…!_

"Wench, what are you staring at?" Kagome was snapped put of her thoughts as she heard his rude comment.

"What? I said I'm sorry, good Lord!" She pulled herself from the floor and collected her notebooks and other scattered objects. "Jerk," she muttered as she turned to walk around him.

"Hey, what did you say you little…" he growled as he grabbed her arm. She wrenched free and was about to send a fist when Sango came out of no where.

"Kagome, c'mon. Not in public. Off to class we go." Sango began hauling her away to their first class.

"And who the hell are you?" Growled the boy standing in the middle of the hallway.

"I'm her best friend, and you better shut up or I'll let her go off on you." With that, Kagome was dragged from a slightly stunned person by Sango and into the school day.

Inuyasha grumbled as he walked into the school, a new one for him. As of lately he had been sent to some 'private institution' until his 'councilors' gave up on his aggressive nature. Muttering about stupid shrinks and people, he barely noticed the small girl until she ran straight into him, her stupid notebook sent flying. He was about to shout something rude and, to him, funny, but then he looked down. It was _her_. Kagome. _So you go to this school after all…_ he realized they were staring at each other and Kagome looked confused. _What, she doesn't remember me?_

"Wench, what are you staring at?" Her confusion quickly faded into anger.

"What? I said I'm sorry, good Lord!' She scooped up her junk and turn away from him. "Jerk," Oh! Yeah, she was really getting away with that! He whirled around and grabbed her arm.

"Hey, what did you say you little…" She actually pulled free, something that caught Inuyasha just a little off guard, and was about to hit him when a random arm from no where began towing her away.

"Kagome, c'mon. Not in public. Off to class we go."

"And who the hell are you?"

"I'm her best friend, and you better shut up or I'll let her go off on you." He was stunned quiet, she was not serious. No one talked to him like those two had! Didn't they realize he was part demon! _Wenches. Wait 'til I see them again. But Kagome, she really didn't even recognize me… maybe I should go to class, might as well make a good first impression, right?_ He thought about it a moment more. _Eh._

"Man," Kagome grumbled, "Social Studies in the morning is stupid,"

"Yeah, "agreed Sango, "It's hard enough to get up in the morning, how are we supposed to stay up through this class? But what was that in the hallway?"

"I don't know. That guy just pissed me off." Kagome seethed.

"Yeah I figured. You almost never almost hit someone at school, always so quiet and good." More students filed in, among them a familiar face.

"Miss Sango! Miss Kagome!How wonderful to see you again!" A boy with mischievous blue-purple eyes and black hair tied in a short pony tail at the base of his neck was waving at them. He wore black pants and a dark purple shirt and had his left ear pierced.

"Sango, it's your stalker." Kagome giggled lightly.

"Now, you ladies know I prefer close follower." Miroku grinned. Kagome had been introduced to him by Sango the first time she came here, and it was obvious, at least to Kagome, that there was something there.

"Will you bear my child?" Asked Miroku on his knees. SLAP! SLAP! Kagome sighed, same routine…

"Ugh, what a pervert! I can't believe he asked me that again! How many times must I tell you!" Sango screeched.

"Miroku, are you getting yourself beat up again 'cause you hit on girls way too much?" _Hey, that voice sounds familiar… _thought Kagome.

"Inuyasha. Always so blunt,"

"Hey," threatened the half-demon.

"May I introduce," cut in Miroku smoothly, "Kagome and Sango. Ladies, Inuyasha, the best at our kendo club."

"Hey!" All three of the introduced yelled in unison.

"You're those wenches!" Inuyasha yelled, pointing a finger at them accusingly.

"And you're that jerk!" Kagome yelled back. _No way! He's in my class too! Aren't guys from dreams supposed to be… I don't know… dreamy?_

"Class, sit down," mumbled a voice from the front of the classroom. The speaker was an elderly teacher in a wheelchair. "I am Mr. LaPre. This class is pretty easy to pass, just do your homework. In fact, you can pass this class with at least a C- if you get major projects done and stay quiet." He went on about school policies and rules, which Kagome already knew. So she just set about writing in her notebook some more.

_I was fine_

_Put together, numb_

_Then you walk in_

_A memory of days gone by_

_And I can feel myself fall inside._

Kagome looked over the poem for a second before turning the page and starting another poem.

"Kagome," Sango whispered a little later, "what are you writing?"

"Yes, what are you writing? Maybe you should share it to the class?" Kagome looked up in horror at Mr. LaPre. "Yes, I think you should." Kagome stood up slowly and defiantly.

"All of them?"

"What?"

"I wrote three things"

"Yes, read all three."

"Right, the first is a poem.

_Don't look down on me_

_Don't pity me_

_Don't try to judge who I am_

_When you have no idea_

_Don't help me when I fall_

_I want to get up on my own_

_Don't tell me I can't_

_Because than I will_

_Don't talk to me_

_Your words will be mean_

_Don't remember me_

_I don't want to be thought of in the way you will_

_Don't act like you care_

_When I can tell you lie_

_Don't try to understand_

_Because you can't_

_Don't act like you know me_

_When you haven't seen much_

_Don't stay here_

_If you want to leave_

_I know you do_

_Don't ever look down on me_

_Because I'm better off w__ithout you_

_So please, save your energy_

_Just don't" _Kagome paused for a moment as her poem was met with silence. Then she spoke again., "The next is a riddle._ It lives but cannot die, it carries the burdens of yesterday, and the hope of tomorrow, yet it only lives in the moment." _Again, Kagome's words were met with silence. "The last thing is another poem," she went on.

"_You can stay_

_as long as you want_

_live in this surreal fantasy_

_although it's not true_

_we can pretend_

_as the wind rushes on_

_When the wind shifts_

_When you want to go_

_you can leave _

_live a life in real colors_

_just don't forget me_

_the weather blown girl_

_and our rain-washed dreams_

_you left to the wind_

_I will try to smile_

_For you_

_Even as I fade away_

_Just a whisper in the wind." _Kagome looked out into the faces of her peers quickly before taking her seat. Most of the students were looking down at their desks. _Great, outcast again. _

"Well," said Mr. LaPre, "very lovely, just don't do it again in class while I'm talking." Kagome nodded. Sango began to clap. Soon Miroku and Inuyasha joined her, then most of the class. Kagome looked up, even Mr. LaPre was applauding! She smiled then, deciding that Social Studies in the morning wasn't so bad. Inuyasha… who was he though? Why did he inspire her…?

_Ah, lunch at last. _Kagome thought happily as she walked down to the cafeteria to meet Sango. But as she walked into the large room, she saw another aggravation. Inuyasha was being taunted, students throwing paper balls among other things as a wolf demon with grayish eyes, long black hair tied up into a ponytail, tan skin and lean build like Inuyasha insulted him.

"Filthy half demon,"

"Better than being a wimp ass wolf," Inuyasha replied as someone threw a paper ball at him. "Will you quit that?" he growled.

"See? You can never fit in here!" Kagome worked her way through the crowd as fast as she could.

"Excuse me, sorry, comin' through, oh damnit, MOVE!" Koga and Inuyasha looked up in surprise at the disgruntled girl as she came through the crowd. "Koga," she said, walking right up to him, and taking a deep breath… "What is your problem! What, do you have an issue with people different from you! News flash, not everyone is an arrogant jerk!" There were whispers in the crowd.

"Kagome," he said as he reached out to her.

"Don't touch me!"

"But, you're my woman… "

"Ugh, no I am not! I don't belong to anyone, least of all you!" she yelled as she slapped him square in the face. "Get out of here," she growled.

"Ooh, Koga got dissed!" yelled someone from the crowd. Kagome turned to them.

"And you!" she pointed to the crowd, eyes cold, "who do you people think you are? You aren't any better than Koga! Not only did you not defend one of your own peers, but you made it worse! You are all a disgrace and immature! Turning your backs on what you don't understand doesn't make anything better, we are all the same here! I see no difference between any of us except in brain capacity!" Inuyasha stared in awe at this girl who was angrily facing the cold glares from the crowd, who was willing to slap a demon in the face, and who was defending him. _Kagome…_ "Get out of here, there's nothing more to see," she growled, watching the students disperse. Then she grabbed Inuyasha and dragged him away from the scene. When she felt he was far enough away, she dropped his hand and kept walking outside, her anger causing her to forget her hunger. Inuyasha stood dumbfounded for a second, then followed Kagome outside to the base of a cherry tree.

"Hey," he said as he walked up to her and joined her on the ground where she sat in all of her anger. "You didn't have to do that, I can defend myself, you know." She looked at him through her bangs.

"I've been an outcast almost my whole life, different from everyone, I won't stand by and watch it happen to others," the bell rang, Kagome got up and headed for class. "Oh yeah," she called over her shoulder, "you're welcome!"

Kiwi: New chapter coming too! Sorry, I also don't own Green Day, but I love that song! It actually inspired me to start this up again!


	2. Chapter 2

Like a Cinderella Story 

Here's chap. 2! Yay! Yes, updating to make up for, what, a year of silence…

Disclaimer in the first chapter.

Chapter 3 

Kagome sighed as she walked out of her last class, art. She felt kind of bad for being so cold toward Inuyasha at lunch, but she didn't say anything when she saw him later. She had been mad, and a little hurt at his lack of gratitude. _He is such a jerk!_

"Kagome," a rough voice brought her out of her musings.

"Oh, it's just you Koga."

"Kag, what is with you today?" Kagome flinched at the nickname.

"Nothing, I'm just tired of you not getting it that I am not yours. To top it off, I'm kinda under some stress right now, so could you please just leave me alone?"

"Is it that filthy half demon?" he spat.

"No, it's currently you. Did you not here that lovely speech I announced to most of our grade, or did my slapping you knock that out of your memory?"

"Kagome," he stood in front of her, blocking her progress, "this isn't you, what's wrong?"

"Did you hear a thing I just said? Wait, I know that answer, no! Look, I don't appreciate you and everyone else treating anyone who is different like they don't belong. That is what everyone has done to me, and I'm tired of dealing with it anymore, so please, just leave me alone!" Kagome pushed passed Koga and continued down the hallway, crowds moving out of her way as usual. "Ugh," she growled, "Will you all just give it a rest!" she cried at her peers and kept moving. _Why am I feeling so angry? I must be still mad from lunch, wonder why that irked me so much._ Kagome stopped at her locker and proceeded to open it, two slips of paper falling out as she did so. Kagome picked them up and read the first one:

_Hey Kagome,_

_Sorry I got you in trouble, but your poems were beautiful! I saw you at lunch too, you go girl! See you at home, we can talk if you want!_

_Sango_

Kagome smiled as she went to read the other note:

_Kagome-_

_The answer to your riddle is life. Don't worry about being an outcast or left out anymore, you have friends now. You're not as alone as you think._

Kagome looked at the note for a moment, there was no name. She wondered who it might be, but decided to just let it go. She smiled at the kind words and felt just a little tension lift off of her shoulders.

Inuyasha walked home, alone as usual. He was trying, and failing, not to think of Kagome. But one question kept bugging him: why did she just leave? He thought about all kinds of possibilities, but none of them made any sense. She had a seemingly perfect life, no reason or warning that she had to move. Her family had been happy together, they had enough money to get by… Ugh, she didn't make any sense! _Not that she would even remember me anyway…_ their talk after lunch had proved that. He almost smiled at the thought that she might, that they might even become friends again. He would never admit it, but he had liked having her around, in her bouncy, perky, and playful self. She had been the only girl he ever knew who didn't stay inside to play with dolls, but instead danced in the rain with him. She had been the only person period to defend him at all, just like she had today. _The last time I ever saw her had been the wedding, now that I think about it…_

_Flashback _

Inuyasha had held onto Kagome's hand after the picture and their dance as she ran off to no where in particular.

"That was so much fun!' the nine-year old exclaimed, music swirling around the two. "I didn't even trip!"

"Yeah," agreed Inuyasha, "but you still look weird when you look like a girl," Inuyasha laughed as Kagome playfully hit him.

"Inuyasha, I _am _a girl!" she declared with tiny fists on her hips. Inuyasha laughed again, she looked so funny standing there lecturing him when she barely even reached his chest. "Shut up!" she cried.

"Fine, fine! Just don't get mad at me," Inuyasha attempted to calm down the feisty little girl, knowing it would work as it always did. "So what are we doing tomorrow?"

"I don't know do you want to explore the creek?"

"We've done that," Inuyasha complained.

"But if we start out earlier, we could go even farther!" Kagome's eyes shone with excitement. Inuyasha nodded.

"Alright, meet me at my house early, and don't forget." Kagome was known to sleep in and Inuyasha was always awake before her.

"I will, I promise! It's my idea after all!"

_End Flashback_

_That's right! _he recalled as he thought about the last time he had seen Kagome. _She promised, but that morning, she never showed up. It was like she had disappeared. _He could remember going by her house, it had been completely empty, cleared out. She had never broken a promise to him before but from then on he had been alone. _Curse that wench! _He continued walking home as rain began to fall.

Kagome looked up at the heavy cloud cover that had occurred so fast, or maybe she just hadn't been paying attention. In any case, she sat on the steps of the shrine her family had kept and watched as rain began to fall. _What a perfect time to forget my key… damn! _She watched the drops steadily increase and tap out a rhythm in her ears. She remembered dancing in the rain when she was younger, and something about that memory made her heart twinge. _Oh… what could it hurt? _she thought as she stood up and began to spin and twirl in the rain. Her head upturned, she smiled in delight into the falling water, and even began to laugh. She went spinning faster and faster, revealing in the mirth of youth, feeling truly carefree as she spun. She giggled again as her spinning slowed, and for awhile she just stood there, arms outstretched, now soaking hair clinging to her back. She smiled once more before taking her seat back on the steps and waiting for Sango to come home.

_Why are you there_

_When I can't see your face?_

_Why has your image _

_In my heart, taken a place?_

And that was how Sango found her, starring at the sky with a puzzled smile on her face. It had been the first time she had smiled like that in a long time.

Kagome dried her rain-washed hair and stared out into the rain from her window. There was something about the rain, something that felt like she should know, but couldn't. _Why is it that my life is like a puzzle without the pieces?_ She shrugged, settling in for bed.

The day went by faster than usual, it was a Thursday so there was only one class before lunch. She shuffled through the crowds to a small table located outside and by the door, her own special seat. She had been labeled outcast the moment she entered the school. She was, after all, a brainy girl who wore Dickies. The only people who didn't' seem to care were Sango and Miroku, sitting with her and being her friends and as such being outcast as well. That was all right she reasoned, for it was better to have two great friends, even if one was perverted, than a gaggle of twits who were only there for you if it was the thing to do.

She ate a small lunch, a granola bar and all she had time to pack in the morning, than began to immerse herself into the world of words she had created in her little notebook.

"Hey Kagome, how was your second period?" Sango asked, sitting down next to her.

"Eh. I hate block schedules though." She mumbled, not looking up.

"It does seem unnecessary," Miroku agreed, sitting down as well. He looked up from his lunch suddenly. "Well come now Inuyasha, are you going to stand there all day?" Kagome's head snapped up.

"What?" Sango smiled to her friend.

"We just figured we'd include the newbie to our little group."

"What?"

"Feh. If you don't want me to be here it just gives me more reason to get the hell out of here." Inuyasha turned around and began walking away.

"Oh no," Sango grabbed him and pushed him down before he could react and escape.

"You really don't mind do you Kagome?" Miroku questioned Kagome who was watching Sango with dull interest.

"I don't care, he's just a jerk." She replied simply.

"Hey you little-" Inuyasha was interrupted by a group of girls approaching.

"Kagome, you seem to have tricked another poor sap into sitting in exile. You are so mean." The blonde said as she sauntered toward them.

"He can sit here if he wants, I don't care, and I don't trick people." Kagome replied as she stood up to meet her adversary, one of the more popular girls with blonde hair and preppy clothes, her band of followers in tow. Kagome tried not to laugh, but she didn't find little preppy clothes and pink all too threatening.

"Do you honestly think your little friends actually care about you?" She turned to the table, "She's a freak, nothing! She hasn't told you about anything has she? You won't like her so much when you hear the rumors," she sneered.

"We don't care about rumors," replied Sango. Kagome motioned her to stop. The girl got right up to Kagome's face.

"You didn't think you could hide all of your secrets did you? Or were you actually hoping they wouldn't leave you like everyone else? You're a freak Kagome, you can't hide the truth forever, the rumors have already started, just watch. They will all leave you,"

"If that includes you, then I don't care. And the truths you speak of are false, you don't know anything about me or about my friends who stay with me for longer than one fashion season."

"I know enough, and did you really think that stunt in Social Studies would do anything? We've seen you Kagome, we know more than you think."

"You go on and believe that. Sorry, but you don't scare me." They stared at each other for a second, before the other girl finally snapped.

"You pathetic wanna be! You freak! You don't even have money for real clothes! You suck up to the teachers and obviously cheat to get the grades you do! Everyone knows about what happened that night when you came here, you can't stand anyone knowing what's going on, you won't even go to the councilors anymore, though it's obvious you need mental help! Why do you always stay away from everyone huh!" the girl breathed heavily after her outburst. Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha were up and ready to beat that girl down, but Kagome held out her arms as if to hold them back.

"Is that all you can say? If your life is so boring that you have to pick apart mine, whatever, but at least get the damn story straight. And you," she gestured to the girls in the background, "don't you have any will, or do you always follow people around? Don't any of you have lives of your own? Leave mine alone!" she sighed and walked past the girls, but the blonde turned around as she past Kagome passed her and slapped her right in the head. Kagome didn't stop, just kept walking, just like she did with everything. _Just keep walking… _

"You under-handed, dirty, little—" screamed Sango.

"Sango, don't touch her, fighting with her won't do anything, just make your hands all dirty. Besides," Kagome turned around and smiled half-heartedly, "I can take a hit." She kept walking, and was so mad that she barely heard all the whispers all around her. The others just watched as she went outside, knowing they had to let her be.

"I don't know what the hell is going on here," Inuyasha looked up at the girls left in Kagome's dust, "but acting all high and mighty just makes you look weaker." The blonde regarded him like she would dust then scoffed.

"Figures freaks would stand together." With that she turned around and left to the more popular tables, but Sango noticed one girl sneak away.

"Anyone want to explain?" Inuyasha asked, irritated. Miroku sighed.

"We're not sure why Kagome came here, but when she did she was alone." He started, sitting down as if preparing for a long discussion.

"I met her through someone who owns the shine I work in, she apparently has the potential of some kind of priestess, and I liked her. When I found out she didn't have anywhere to call home, I invited her to stay with me. She's my best friend, the sister I never had," Sango continued, sitting down as well. Inuyasha followed suit.

"She really is a character, never one for following the crowds. However, as you've seen, some do not accept this too well. Combine that with her genius and athleticism, and you get many jealous people. She became the center or scorn and humiliation."

"It's sad, she's such a great person but no one takes time to see it." Inuyasha simply sat and thought over this new information. _What happened to her family? Why is she alone?_

Kiwi: All right, enough for now. That was a lot, actually, because I had to re-write a lot. So yeah. Hope you liked! R&R please! Reviews make my world go 'round...


	3. Chapter 3

Like a Cinderella Story 

Kiwi: Hello! I feel kind of bad. I know I said I wouldn't…but I think I might drop Kagome's Story. And if I don't, I'm going to want to re-do it almost completely. Ugh. But not this story, no! Never! I really do love the idea of this story line. Yeah, sorry if this chapter is weird, I just got back from a huge Pueblo meet, I'm chlorinated and groggy, so forgive any…strangeness.

Disclaimer: last time, it's in the first chapter.

Chapter 3

"So, do you guys have any idea what happened to her? Why she's alone?" Inuyasha asked. Sango shook her head.

"I told her she could talk to me if she wanted, but she never has. It must be one of those skeletons in her closet that she doesn't want to let out," Miroku had a sly smile on his face. Inuyasha gave him an annoyed look.

"What are you thinking about you pervert?"

"Oh, just wondering why you're so interested in Miss Kagome…"

"Don't even finish that sentence." Inuyasha debated telling them how he had met Kagome, practically lived with her as a kid, but didn't know how that would turn. So, he just stood up and began walking away.

"Told you so," Miroku whispered to Sango before a flying projectile that looked like a warhead launched by an attack squadron of the Pervert Prevention Ops. hit him square in the head. Of course, it could have just as easily been an empty bottle thrown by a severely irritated half demon. Hard to tell.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Kagome blared her music loudly as she wandered home. She was walking instead of taking the bus. She had expended a great deal of effort avoiding people or otherwise looking pissed and was not about to blow it now. She had tried very hard not to sob that entire day. Tears were a symbol of weakness, something she would never show anyone. Of course, no one was near her now, so she let a few escape, just a few. It hurt. It was hard enough never being understood by anyone, not even Sango and Miroku. Which led to the next stabbing pain in her heart. To know your past was to know yourself. She didn't know who she was. How could anyone understand her if she didn't even know for sure what her last name was? _I'm pathetic. I feel like something important is missing, more than just my memory._ It was possible, after all. What if she had forgotten something important? Or someone? These thoughts and her tears clouded her vision as she walked closer to the shrine. It was her only home. _At least I have one. I shouldn't be feeling this way, I should be positive! No more tears! _ She scrubbed her cheeks roughly and put on a brave face. Those feelings never helped anyone, so she would just forget about them too.

--oo--

Kagome stepped into her home and headed straight for her notebook. She had something to write about, it wasn't every day that you got to scream and yell at people. She didn't hate them, just their ignorance. When she was yelling like that, saying what she wanted and how she felt, it was those moments she felt most like herself. _Huh._ _When I was defending Inuyasha…_ she realized, _I felt most like myself, like nothing was missing anymore. It felt…good. _The thought actually made her blush. Inuyasha…was a jerk. He was rude and seemed to like being alone. _Still… I can't shake the feeling that there's something special about him._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Inuyasha had been following Kagome at a distance for some time now. _Damn wench! Why couldn't she ride the damn bus like a normal person! _ He knew this was likely to happen, she wouldn't want to be around people being so upset. That made his heart sink, just a little. All the same, he was still following her. He had to know if she could possibly remember him. If she didn't.. well, that thought made his heart sink further. _I hadn't talked to her in so long, so much time I was stuck isolated from a world that hates my guts anyway. But I get the feeling she has been through some serious stuff too…_

Inuyasha was not pleased to see Kagome climbing stairs, the abdominal staircase of doom. _That's fucking huge! How the hell can she do this everyday! _This brought a memory of his Kagome, his childhood friend. She had been able to keep up with him even if she was only human. Not one to stay down at all. But he always thought he would be in the lead. That was until she left him first.

The stairs had been easy enough to jump, no way was he going to actually walk up all of those. He stared at the door for a while, debating. He could just turn around and pretend that he was never here. He would never know if she remembered him, but he wouldn't know if she forgot either. But, this was his friend. His best friend who had really cared about him, who was in pain. No matter how it hurt her, she had always been there for him. To know or not, what would be more painful? He took in a breath, then knocked.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Kagome, open the door! I know you're home!" Kagome could hear the voice on the other side of the door, and Inuyasha was getting frustrated. Kagome didn't know if she would be able to hold in her emotions after they had been tipped off her axis, and she did not want Inuyasha to see them. So why was she opening the door?

"Come in. Though it really doesn't make sense that you are at my doorstep. What are you, a stalker?"

"Don't flatter yourself," he growled in part embarrassment as he stepped into the shrine turned house.

"Then tell me, why are you here? Did you follow me?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome, he could see the remains of tears in her eyes. He also was one who'd rather get this all over with.

"Kagome, you tell me something. Do you remember?" Kagome was stunned. She shouldn't have been, it was just a stupid, nonsensical statement. Or at least it should have been.

"What do you mean?" she asked quietly, testing the words carefully. Inuyasha could see confusion, meaning that the answer was most likely no. But there was something else in there too, and it gave him just a little hope.

"Kagome, where did you grow up? Where is your family?" Kagome stared at him in horror.

"You don't need to know that-"

"Yes I do. Why did you mover here? Why, Kagome?" Inuyasha was staring at her, she was drowning in amber. _How is he asking questions that I can't answer? But, wait. There is something there… in his eyes. What- _ Tears flooded down Kagome's face. She lifted a hand to her cheek as if she wondered what they were. She slowly sank to the floor, resting at her knees in the door way, sobbing her heart out.

"Stop it, just stop it! Tell me why I've never met you, or have no idea who you are, and why you don't fit in with my life but I feel you should! Tell me why you are making me feel like this! Tell me how you seem to know more about me than I do! Why!" Inuyasha wrapped his arms around the hysterical girl like he had when he was younger and she was sad.

"You.. don't remember me, or anything do you?" Inuyasha felt his heart breaking, he really was alone.

"I can't remember anything. And whenever I try, you get in there. Why do I feel so sad?" She looked up at him. "What do you know? You know something about me, please tell me." Inuyasha shook his head. "Why?" There was a long pause before Inuyasha could reply.

"It- It hurts," he whispered softly. Realization dawned on her.

"I knew you didn't I? That's why you're in my memories, my dreams. That's why I feel…"

"Feel what?"

"Every time I think I am starting to remember something, every time I start to feel a little less lost, you… you come to mind… and it hurts…" He couldn't explain why he felt his heart lurch so bad at the thought of him hurting her. "But, somehow," she continued, "I don't mind. I don't know why, but I… I want to know about you, and why I can't remember you. For some reason, I don't care about the pain," she smiled as a few tears escaped. She looked down. "I'm sorry," tears welled up again. "There is so much I can't remember, but I want to so bad. And if you're a part of it, I want to know you too."

Kiwi: Well, how was that? I've been feeling kinda rusty, and my hand is all effed up, so it hurts to type, but yeah. Some may notice that there are parts that I re-used from other chapters. Hope I can update soon. Here's a hint: the theme for this story is in there somewhere.


	4. Chapter 4

Like A Cinderella Story

Kiwi: Oh sweet inspiration! I should be doing homework, but I don't wanna! Procrastinator to the end! All right… that's out of my system. Onward!

Chapter 4

Inuyasha _hurt _her? Was he truly so disgusting to her mind that it hurt just to recall him? Inuyasha stood up abruptly, turning for the open doorway.

"Inuyasha…?" Kagome stood up slowly, crying so much was exhausting. He stopped for a moment but stood facing the door still, preparing to leave.

"You don't even remember me, and I hurt you. I don't know what happened, because I wasn't there for some of it. But if the memories hurt so bad, maybe it's better to not know them. Blissful innocence." He took one step. He would have taken more, mind you, but that was as far as he got before Kagome latched onto his arm.

"Kagome, let-"

"Don't even say it! And don't go spouting philosophy either! I know it hurts! I feel it everyday! And I know that probably means that what ever happened was bad," her voice had softened, but her grip kept Inuyasha still, "but I really want to know. I can't run away from my past no matter how badly it stings or how much I cry. I'll always be running. I want to be able to be strong enough to overcome whatever I may have forgotten, and I can't do that if I don't even know what I am fighting." Her words had Inuyasha turning around now, but Kagome refused to let go. "Inuyasha, I have been so lost. Anything from beyond a few years ago becomes riddled with holes, like a broken puzzle. I have felt like I don't belong, that I am nothing because I know nothing. But when I'm with you, that feeling begins to go away, like somehow you found me. I would rather feel something painful than nothing at all," she looked straight into his eyes now, sparkling with tears that rebelled against her, "I don't want to be lost anymore. Please, help me." Inuyasha had once not be able to resist his best friend's pleas, doing anything in his power, no matter what happened to him, to help her. She once would have done the same. He had once trusted her with his entire being, only to receive the same faith from someone he cared about.

"You don't know what it's like, to have someone forget all about you, like you are worth nothing," he mumbled, facing the floor.

"Add that to the list. I know I am being selfish, and that it hurts you. But please, let me make it up to you by remembering you. I want to know, I really do. To be stronger, to be able to answered questions I always ask myself," Kagome, in all her watery glory, smiled at Inuyasha. He got the feeling that she hadn't smiled like that since her childhood. The thought made Inuyasha giddy for an unknown reason. "Besides," she continued when Inuyasha looked up, "I think you were special to me. Someone I want near my heart. That is enough reason for me to want to go on." He had once trusted and defended the girl in front of him, just as she had. She couldn't remember that, but she was doing so anyway. Even without her memory, she had not given up on Inuyasha, she was still there for him. No way was he going to give up on her now, not when he needed her.

"Well, the best place to start is at the beginning right?" Kagome looked up at him in disbelief for a moment, then smiled another huge grin.

"Yeah. Lets start over."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

After the tears and words of, well, whatever you would call them, Inuyasha was seated at Kagome's table, and they were attempting to map out her life.

"What is the first thing you remember?" Kagome thought for a moment, a finger resting on her chin in thought.

"I remember the country, and a big house."

"What about your family?"

"I remember Mom and Souta, but nothing about Dad. Even the memories of Mom and Souta are fuzzy." Inuyasha looked down, this was hard on him and Kagome knew it. "I'm sorry. I'm trying, but-"

"It's not that. There's so much you just don't remember." Kagome looked down.

"Well, no one said this was going to be a picnic. But I have to keep trying."

"Even so, this doesn't seem to be getting us anywhere."

"Well, everything from when I was about 14 back is what doesn't make sense."

"When did you say you moved here?"

"That year. Kaede said I might be a priestess, and that I should live here with Sango when I couldn't remember where my family was."

"Well, 14 is where we start then. We are going to have to meet this Kaede lady." At least now they had a start.

Kagome called Kaede and let her know that they were going to come over the upcoming weekend. Inuyasha, meanwhile, had been explaining the day's events to Sango and Miroku who had come home in search of their friend. Kagome expected a slightly different reaction from her friends. Something less painful perhaps?

"Kagome, why didn't you tell us!" Kagome expected anger, resentment, or hurt, but not a bone crushing hug.

"Can't…breathe…" she gasped.

"Miss Kagome, you must have known you could trust us,"

"Yes, I know that," she reply, slightly out of breath when released. "But it wasn't easy, and I didn't have much hope that I would ever remember anyway. Sorry,"

"Don't be," Sango replied warmly, "just don't ever do it again." Kagome smiled. _Maybe now, with these people, I can actually get somewhere. _

Kiwi: It's short, yes. But I am tired and updating twice in a row. Everything from here on is pretty much made over…. So yeah. If anyone noticed, I used a theme from Furuba in there, so that's not mine. Hoped you liked!


	5. Chapter 5

Like A Cinderella Story

Kiwi: Hello all! I know it has been awhile, but I got hit with a huge project and 2 of my friend's birthdays were in the same weekend, not to mention I got so pissed at Amanda and Dad that I ran away. Grr. Well, I'm here now. I wasn't really sure how to continue… hope this works out all right.

Thank you reviewers! Which would include: MeiunTenshi, InuGirl4ever, heaves lil cherry, waterandsky040, Ashley Jo, alchemistgrl09:d 0, Zeno Bell, kawaiiXkesshou, xXFoolishXx … Thanks much! Sorry if I was not up to speed, I try. Really.

Warning! Surprise in this chapter! Oh, you're going to hate me….

Chapter 5

Kagome stood at the door of Kaede's house. She should be alone, Miroku had family business and Sango had to mind the shrine. However, there was Inuyasha was behind her on the step. He wouldn't leave her now, not when he had just found her.

"You scared?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered, "but I can't stop now. I'll probably face worse things, won't I?" The words didn't make her hand move, but the hand on her shoulder somehow made it easier. She took a deep breath and raised her hand to knock.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Kaede was preparing the tea for a visit from Kagome. The phone call only four days ago had been unexpected, yet at the same time anticipated. Kaede had wondered how long it would be before the girl wanted to learn about her past, that which she had taken away. But her orders were clear….

_>>>>O_

" _Prepare this girl for her memory to be erased. I will be here to do it momentarily. Now." Kaede looked at the limp form of a girl her master had been searching after for three years. _

"_But master, why-" the strong hand colliding to her face was enough to silence her._

"_You old fool! Do you not remember what came of your sister? I saved her, and you dare to speak against me?" Kaede looked down, her body was weary from this. "Then do as you are told." Kaede looked upon the girl again. It was a painful thing to live in the dark. _

"_I pray you can find the light… find it for both of us, Kagome…_

_>>>>O_

The first knock was weak, but the second was stronger. Kaede sighed and heaved her old bones toward the door. Oh, the fool she had been! A foolish little girl she had been when her sister had been killed. She had been scared, and believed what her master had told her. As she grew, she began to realize it was more than likely all lies, but she had grown too weak to escape. But there was a chance, maybe Kagome could remember…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"Kagome! It has been a long time, child. And who are ye?" the old woman gestured toward Inuyasha after greeting the young girl on her doorstep.

"This is Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Kaede. He's a friend of mine." Kaede nodded as she stood aside for them to enter her home. The house was not large, but of a moderate size. It was comfortable, not overly furnished but done just right. Kagome and Inuyasha settled together on a large, squishy couch in the living room while Kaede fixed herself into a chair of the same design across the way. Though the curtains were open and the room warm, all three felt the unease.

"Kaede, you know about my past, how I can't remember anything. You helped me find a way to live on, and I want to thank you. But," Kagome looked up from her hands, situated on her knees to stop her from shaking. She couldn't tell if she was excited or scared out of her mind. "But, I can't do it. I have to know. Inuyasha… he comes from my past, he was someone I knew. You might know the most about anything, since you found me. Please, if you know anything that could help…" Kagome stopped and just about stared at the woman with her long grey hair tied back, waiting for some kind of answer. Kaede sighed as she stood to close the curtains.

"I know more than you might expect, about both of you, Inuyasha and Kagome." Inuyasha felt, if possible, more unsteady in a house he didn't know with some strange old bat who knew about him. "All I can say in any repentance… is that I am so sorry Kagome. I am so, so sorry." Kagome looked at her in confusion, why was she sorry? What had she done, or was she another from her past she couldn't remember? Inuyasha by now was just as, if not more, confused as the girl beside him. And when things didn't make sense, which to him, unfortunately, was often, he let instinct guide him. Now it was telling him to watch over the girl beside him, not to loose her again. _I don't know what I'd do if that happened…_

Kiwi: It's short, I know, but I want to get this out there before Dad gets home. I started this awhile ago, and now I'm sick and feel like crap, so please just accept this small bit and know there will be more. I'll update when I can! 3


End file.
